1. Field of the Invention
A probe module for a position detection assembly for measuring the relative rotational movement between an input shaft and an output shaft and for measuring the angular position of the shafts relative to a support housing of the type used in an automotive steering column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need to measure both the torque and the angular position of a steering shaft is important in automotive applications utilizing an electric power steering system (EPS). Generally, it is necessary to calculate the torque in order to determine the amount of electrical assist to apply when a driver turns a steering wheel to rotate an input shaft. The input shaft is coupled to an output shaft by a torsion bar and the output shaft is connected to a steering mechanism. The torsion bar allows the input shaft to rotate with respect to the output shaft by a predetermined number of degrees and a torque probe senses the relative rotational movement between the input shaft and the output shaft.
Such systems also include a position probe for sensing the angular position of the shafts and a segment probe for determining in which revolution the shafts are rotating. The signal generated by these probes are transmitted electrically from the probes integrated into the steering column housing that rotatably supports input and output shafts for rotation about a steering axis.
In the event it is necessary to repair the probes it may be necessary to disassemble the steering column. In addition, the various probes may be separately supported in the assembly requiring each probe to be addressed independently of one another.